Pai aos 17
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Ben vai ser pai aos 17 anos de idade , pois Rook está grávido dele . Essa história vai ser um pouco dramática , mas não vai ser longa . História em 4 capítulos . M para segurança .
1. Chapter 1

Título : Pai aos 17 anos

Universo : Omniverse

Par : Brooken , Gwevin

Avisos : Gravidez masculina , xenofilia , ooc , au , yaoi , macho hemafrodita , spoilers , consumo de alcool .

Rated : M para a segurança

Sumário : Ben têm apenas 17 anos de idade . Mas , mesmo assim vai ser pai . Sim , pois Rook está esperando um filho dele . História um pouco dramática . 4-shot .

Ben P.O.V.

"Eu não sei por onde começar . Realmente , eu não sei . Eu acho que tudo o que sei é que agora eu sou um pai de apenas 17 anos . Eu tenho um filho lindo a quem eu batizei de Ken Tennyson Rook . Mas , que eu e meu companheiro o chamamos de Kenny . Epa , eu disse companheiro . Sim , eu disse . Eu engravidei um alienígena do sexo masculino , apenas dois anos mais velho do que eu . O povo dele parece com gatos azulados que andam sobre dois pés . Ele é muito bonito . Seu nome é Blonko Rook , mas eu o chamo de Rook .

Mas , antes que eu lhes fale sobre nosso pequeno Ken ,eu vou situá-los como tudo começou .

...

Bem , eu perdi a parceria com minha prima Gwen ( que foi para a faculdade ) e meu amigo da onça Kevin ( me fez noivar com uma princesa alienígena sem eu saber ) . Eu ía ficar sozinho , já estava acostumado com essa ideia . Mas , meu avô tinha outros planos para mim . Ele me arranjou outro parceiro , o Rook . No ínicio , eu detestei a ideia . Mas , fui me acostumando com o meu parceiro . Nos primeiros meses , eu o via apenas como um grande amigo . Mas , as coisas mudaram .

Tudo começou pouco antes do dia onde mandamos Malware e sua turma do mal para o nulificador de uma vez por todas .

Bem , minha noiva , quero dizer , minha ex-noiva , princesa Looma , apareceu aqui na Terra .

Ela arranjou a maior confusão . Mas , se fosse apenas ela , tudo bem . Agora , junte ela , a rainha Ester ( que tem uma queda por mim ) e minha ex-namorada Julie Yamamoto .

Foi uma confusão muito grande . A princesa Looma simplesmente destrui metade de Bellwood ( e depois eu é que sou o arruaceiro ) . Enquanto , Julie e Ester ficavam brigando pela minha posse . Ah , não estou fora disso . Eu não sou posse de ninguém .

Mas , enfim , a princesa foi presa e vai me deixar em paz . Até porque eu devolvi o carro do Kevin ao povo dela . Então , o noivado foi desfeito .

Mas , o que acabou com a confusão foi uma atitude do Rook . Ele simplesmente me agarrou e me beijou na frente das três . E ainda disse : " Desculpem , senhoritas . Mas , o Ben é gay agora . "

Eu não gostei de ter sido beijado por outro macho , mas agradeci aos céus por isso .

...

Bagunça arrumada , eu e Rook fomos comemorar . Eu tomei o maior porre da minha vida .

Bebemos muito , muito mesmo . Não me lembro do que fiz depois que sái do bar . Aliás , não sei como saí do bar . Mal sabia eu as consequências dessa noite de farra .

...

Acordei no dia seguinte ao lado do parceiro . Não precisa dizer como estávamos .

Agora me toquei . Alguns machos Revonnaghers são hemafroditas . E o Rook me disse que era . Ah não ! Será que ? Será que ? Será que eu engravidei o Rook ? Estou ferrado se isso acontecer . Já estária ferrado se meu parceiro fosse uma garota . Eu , Ben Tennyson , portador do Omnitrix , engravidando um macho ? Falariam mal de mim para sempre .

Mas , ninguém garante que Rook está grávido . Certo ?

Então , por enquanto vamos fingir que nada aconteceu . Antes que o Rook cisme em me transformar em seu café da manhã .

...

Nós fingimos que nada aconteceu . Até porque tinhamos uma batalha . Malware e seus comparsas estavam atacando . Mas , dessa vez a força dos encanadores mandou todos eles para a prisão conhecida como nulificador .

...

Bem , acho que vamos ter paz por agora . Ou não .

...

Alguns dias depois da batalha , eu vi que meu parceiro estava se sentindo mal . Eu acho que fosse algum efeito da luta , porque ela foi muito violenta . Mas , eu acho que estava enganado .

...

Rook vomitava , estava sonolento , com muita fome . Ele estava reclamando do peito está muito dolorido .

Então , ele decidiu procurar um médico .

...

Horas depois da visita do médico , ele me procurou .

"Ben , tem algo muito importante que eu quero te dizer . "

"Diga , por favor . "

Ele segurou minhas mãos e seus olhos amendoados se fixaram nos meus olhos : "Ben , nós vamos ser pais . Eu estou grávido . "

Nessa hora , eu senti tudo escurecer e perdi os sentidos .

...

Quando eu acordei , eu estava no meu quarto . Para minha surpresa , minha prima e meu parceiro estavam ao meu lado .

"Ben , sua prima está aqui . Ela quer falar com você . Vou deixá-los a sós . " Então , ele se retirou .

"Benjamim Kirby Tennyson , não diga uma palavra . Apenas fique quieto . Rook já me contou tudo . Como você ousa ? " Ela esbravejou comigo . Será que ela vai usar seus poderes contra mim ?

Gwenw tomou um suspiro e disse : " Brigar não vai adiantar . Eu acho melhor você botar a cabeça no lugar . Você é jovem , você vai ser pai . Eu sei que é difícil , mas eu conheci meninos até mais novos que você nessa situação . Vai dar tudo certo . Mas , por favor

juízo . "

Pode apostar que lá vem um sermão da minha prima .

"Você vai ter que se poupar . Você tem um companheiro que precisa de atenção por estar fragilizado . Você vai ter uma vida nova e frágil para cuidar . Se você e Rook morrerem , quem cuidará dessa criança ? Pense nisso todos os dias . Pense em seu filho todos os dias .

Ben , por favor . Não se esqueça disso . Agora , eu vou deixar você e Rook a sós . "

Essas palavras ecoaram na minha mente . Filho , responsabilidade . Filho , responsabilidade .

Então ,ela se retirou .

E Rook entrou no meu quarto .

Ele sentou na borda da minha cama . E disse : "Ben , eu entendo que você deve estar confuso nesse momento . Muito confuso . Mas , eu não quero te obrigar a nada . Apenas peço que você seja um pai participativo . Não precisa ficar comigo . Somente ajude a criar o nosso bebê . "

Eu fiquei arrepiado com essas palavras " nosso bebê " . Sim , esse bebê é meu e dele .

"Rook , eu ainda só gosto de você como um amigo . Mas , eu prometo que vou ajudar a criar o nosso bebê . Não se vou amar você . Mas , quiçá um dia , eu possa te amar . Eu vou deixar você cuidar de mim também . Então , veremos se nós dois podemos viver debaixo do mesmo teto . "

" Eu estava bebado , mas saiba que eu te amo , assim como amo o fato de ser pai . Apenas , me deixe passar a noite com você . Não vamos pensar em mais nada . Seja a gravidez , as nossas famílias , as coisas para o bebê . Apenas juntos essa noite . Apenas . "

E nós dormimos juntos aquela noite . Que poderia ou não ser a primeira de muitas . "


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 : Os planos .

Normal P.O.V.

" Ben e Rook contaram sobre a gravidez para vô Max . Este ficou muito chocado e passou uma bronca no Ben . Mas , o velho encanador ficou satisfeito em saber que Ben iria assumir a criança . Vô Max assim como Gwen jurou guardar segredo sobre a paternidade do filho do Rook . O revonnagher diria que transou com algum desconhecido enquanto estava bebâdo . Pelo menos dessa forma , os pais do Ben não iriam descobrir a verdade . Por enquanto .

...

3 meses depois ...

Casa do Ben ...

Hora do almoço ..

" Mãe , Pai , hoje eu vou sair com Rook . Eu vou ajuda-lo a comprar as coisas para o bebê dele . " disse Ben .

" O quê ? Ben , veja que mal exemplo você está andando . Ele só é dois anos mais velho do que você e já engravidou uma menina . Se eu fosse o pai dessa garota , matava esse desgraçado . " disse Carl .

"Pai , acalme-se . Rook não engravidou ninguém . Na verdade , é ele que está grávido . Alguns machos da espécie dele são hemafroditas . Rook estava bebado e transou com algum desconhecido . " replicou Ben .

"Aberração maior ainda . Meu filho não anda com isso !" gritou Carl .

"Ando sim . Ele está sozinho , longe de casa , sem companheiro para apoiá-lo . Eu vou ajudar meu amigo e realizar um sonho que era impossível para mim : ser tio . " gritou Ben .

Antes que Carl se irritasse ainda mais , Sandra interveio : " Querido , acalme-se . Veja pelo lado bom . Quem sabe ajudando a cuidar de uma criança , nosso filho não amadurece um pouco ? Ben , estou orgulhosa de você . Filho , você provou que tem hombridade e não abandonou seu amigo na hora em que ele mais precisou . Vai ajudá-lo . Vai . "

Ben sorriu timidamente para mãe e pensou : " Mal sabe ela que esse sobrinho de consideração é meu filho . Como será que eles reagiriam ao saber da verdade ? Mas , não vamos pensar nisso agora . Vamos esperar a criança nascer . E daqui a pouco eu faço 18 anos . Meu salário de encanador vai aumentar , eu posso procurar outro emprego e ir morar com Rook . Oh , vida !"

...

Depois do almoço ...

Ainda que seu pai desaprovasse totalmente este ato , Ben saíu ao encontro do Rook .

As coisas tinham mudado muito nesse três últimos meses . Os dois já trocavam beijos e se abraçavam . Mas , nada ainda muito profundo .

Apesar dos pesares , Ben estava fascinado com a ideia de ser um pai . Ele imaginava o dia do parto . Rook gemendo e fazendo força para expulsar a criança do útero . Enquanto , Ben segurava a mão do seu amado e dizia que tudo ficaria bem .

" Sim , vai ficar tudo bem . É chocante , está fora de época , mas aconteceu . Vou ser pai e tenho que criar responsabilidade . " eram pensamentos constantes no imaginário do Ben .

...

Tinha sido uma tarde e tanto . Ben e Rook compraram roupas , brinquedos . Como um berço ía ficar muito caro , eles compraram um carrinho que pudesse servir de berço . Para sorte dos nossos rapazes , Rook já tinha 19 anos e ganhava um salário bom . Mesmo assim , os dois tiveram que parcelar as compras , para não ficar pesado para o bolso deles .

...

Os dois moços já tinham decidido o nome da criança . Se fosse um menino , seria Ken . Tratava-se de uma homenagem a Ken Tennyson , primo do Ben e irmão da Gwen . Este rapaz suicidou-se depois de ser resgatado do cativeiro dos Dna-aliens . Já se fosse uma menina , ela se chamaria Beatrice .

...

4 meses depois ...

A barriga do Rook cresceu assim como seu relacionamento amoroso com Ben . O adolescente revonnagher já estava perto tirar sua licença -maternidade ( ou devo dizer paternidade ? ) .

Já foi confirmado que Rook espera um menino . E ele vai se chamar Ken . Mas para seus pais , vai ser Kenny .

Ben tem sido um companheiro e tanto nessas horas complicadas . Já faz dois meses que os dois não têm sido enviados para missões complicadas . Mas , mesmo assim , eles têm trabalho a fazer . Mesmo assim , Ben acompanha Rook em todas as consultas médicas e exames de ultrassom . Entre os encanadores circulam boatos que o garoto Ominitrix está treinado para padrasto . Quanto a família do jovem Tennyson ...

Carl não aprova a proximidade que seu filho tem com o alienígena grávido . Enquanto Sandra fica feliz de ver que o filho está criando responsabilidade . Mal , sabem eles que Rook e Ben tem um relacionamento proibido .

...

"Amor , ele está chutando . Coloque sua mão sobre a minha barriga e sinta isso . " pediu Rook .

"Ha , ha , ha . É mesmo amor . Nosso menino , está agitado . " disse Ben .

Ben acariciou a barriga do seu namorado , chegou mais perto e disse : " Calma , filho . Papai está aqui para te proteger . " Feito isso , Ben beijou o ventre que guardava do seu amado alien .

Já era noite e os dois podiam ter seu pequeno momento privado . É claro que não poderia ser até tarde , pois até meia-noite Ben deveria voltar para casa . Exceto se fosse uma missão urgente .

Mas , enquanto tinha liberdade para acariciar Rook , Ben o fazia . Porque depois que viesse Ken , as coisas ficariam agitadas . "


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 - Um parto muito esperado

Normal P.O.V.

" Rook já estava na trigésima sétima de gestação . Logo , logo , logo ele daria a luz . Provavelmente , o parto seria normal . E dentro de uma banheira . O parto seria no centro obstétrico do hospital dos encanadores . Esta unidade atendia a todos encanadores alienígenas e terráqueos híbridos ( tipo Gwen Tennyson ) . Encanadores humanos só eram atendidos em casos muito especiais .

...

Enfim , o revonnagher estava bem consciente sobre como um parto ocorre , sinais do trabalho de parto e a amamentação do bebê . Essa última parte animou o Ben . Afinal , os pais devem estar junto das mães enquanto elas ( ou ele , no nosso caso ) amamentam os bebês .

Mais do que os cuidados do Kenny que já estava para nascer , Ben e Rook temiam a reação dos pais do Ben . Principalmente , porque este só tinha 17 anos . Mas mesmo assim , aconteça o que fosse , Ben iria se mudar para o apartamento do Rook . Afinal , um pai tem que estar junto de seu filhote .

...

Uma semana depois ...

Rook começou a sentir cólicas fortes . Elas eram ciclícas e percorriam todo o útero . Dentro de 3 horas , a bolsa amniótica estorou . O jovem alien ligou para seu namorado avisando que o bebê ía nascer . Ben veio buscá-lo e levou o para o hospital dos encanadores .

...

1 hora depois ...

Rook estava em uma banheira . Ben estava ao seu lado . O garoto fazia massagens no seu companheiro para que ele se sentisse melhor . O jovem casal era assistido por 3 enfermeiros alienígenas , todos machos . Menos perturbador assim , não acham ? Eu digo isso , por que é constragendor para um macho jovem estar na presença de enfermeiras . Eles ficam menos constrangidos com enfermeiros .

Rook respirava e desfalecia . Era uma dor muito forte . Mas , ele tinha que ser forte para que Kenny pudesse nascer .

Em um dado momento , a cabeça da criança já estava escorregando para o meio externo . Depois , foi um corpo inteiro . Esse foi o único momento onde o Rook gritou .

Um lindo menino branco com uma cauda azul e manchas pretas pelo corpo nasceu . É vida nova . Louvado seja Deus por mais uma criança que nasce com vida .

Um dos enfermeiros pegou Kenny e checou se o menino estava respirando . E estava .

Rook chorou dizendo : " Minha vida , meu filho , nasceu . Eu te amo . "

Ben não conseguia falar , apenas chorar .

Quando o cordão umbilical parou de pulsar , o enfermeiro deu uma tesoura para o Ben para que este cortasse o cordão . Sim , é muito importante que o pai faça isso . A placenta do Rook foi expulsa também .

Isso significa que já está quase tudo terminado .

Então , o casal recebeu seu filho nas mãos para a primeira mamada . Não foi fácil , é preciso ensinar o bebê a mamar . O Rook não ficou com os seios grandes como o de uma fêmea , mas isso não iria atrapalhar . O pequeno Kenny sugou com vivacidade seu primeiro leite .

Enquanto o pequeno mamava , Ben fazia carinhos no seu filho . Sim , é importante que o pai faça carinhos no filho enquanto ele mama . Isso cria e estreita vínculos familiares .

...

Algumas horas depois ...

Ben , Rook e Kenny estavam no quarto de hospital . O Kenny já havia tomado outra mamada e estava dormindo . Falando em mamadas , o bebê recém-nascido deve ser alimentado de três em três horas em livre demanda . Coitado do Rook vai sofrer . E para piorar , a amamentação exclusiva deve ir até os seis meses de idade . E a amamentação complementar até 2 anos de idade . Pelo menos , o Rook tem licença maternidade ( ou seria paternidade ? ) por 6 meses .

Ben e Rook já estavam decididos a contar a verdade para os pais do Ben . Quanto aos pais do Rook , eles só vão saber a verdade quando Kenny completar 6 meses . Idade na qual ele irá com sua mãe e talvez seu pai ( digo talvez , por causa de Rook Da , ele não gosta do Ben ) para Revonnah .

...

Dois dias depois ...

Ben deixou Rook e Kenny em casa e foi para a residência Tennyson . Seus pais não estavam em casa quando ele chegou . Ben arrumou todas as suas roupas e pertences mais preciosos em duas malas . Ben estava com 17 anos e concluíra há poucas semanas o high school . Infelizmente , seu sonho de ir para faculdade ía ser adiado um pouco . Mas , Ben estava decidido a arrumar um emprego e ajudar Rook .

"Adeus vida velha e feliz vida nova . " Era tudo que Ben pensava .

Quando seus pais chegaram , Ben lhes contou toda a verdade . Seu pai quis matá-lo . Sua mãe quase teve um ataque cardíaco . Ben disse adeus a eles e convidou-os a visitar Kenny quando quisessem . Isso talvez só se aplique a Sandra , quando ela se recuperar desse choque . Quanto ao Carl , ele prefere acreditar que o filho estava morto .

Então , Ben partiu . Era uma vida nova . Longe do seio materno . Uma família começava .

Composta por Bejamim Kirb Tennyson , seu companheiro Rook Blonko e seu filho Ken Rook Tennyson . "

Nota : Eu sou uma acadêmica de enfermagem . Estou no sexto período . Tudo o que escrevi , eu aprendi em Saúde da Mulhe Saúde da Criança 1 . Vou começar Saúde da criança 2 em abril de 2013 . As coisas que falei sobre amamentação são preconizadas pelo Ministério da Saúde da Republica Federativa do Brasil , meu país de origem .

Espero poder esclarecer algumas coisas . Se você acha estranho um homem ser um enfermeiro obstreta , saiba que a associação brasileira dos enfermeiros obstetras brasileira é presidida por um homem . E é com orgulho que eu fui aluna desse homem em Saúde da Mulher 1 no primeiro semestre de 2012 .


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 - Conhecendo os avós maternos

Rook P.O.V.

" Já faz 4 meses desde que meu filho nasceu . Eu tenho mais dois meses de licença . Depois disso , eu vou colocar meu filho na creche . Para minha sorte , existe uma creche aqui no quartel dos encanadores . São poucas crianças . A maioria são alienígenas . Contando com meu filho , serão 3 híbridos . Ainda estou amamentando . Só são mais dois meses .

Felizmente , ao contrário das fêmeas , os seios dos machos reduzem em até 4 meses após o fim da amamentação . E eu espero não engravidar de novo tão cedo .

Cuidar de um bebê não é fácil . Tem fraldas , mamadas , banho . Mas , eu gosto . Meu pequeno Kenny parece tanto com o pai . Só tem as minhas manchas e a cauda . Ele é um bebê tranquilo .

Quanto ao pai , ele sempre que pode está aqui . Ben me ajuda sempre que pode . Ele pegou um trabalho como garçom . E ele também continua trabalhando como encanador .

Só para constar , nós somos noivos agora . Mas , não me pergunte quando vamos casar . Por enquanto , nós vivemos juntos e cuidamos do nosso bebê . Pelo menos , o lugar onde eu moro é meu até eu sair desse planeta .

Mais uma coisa . Eu sei que amamentação complementar é importante , mas eu não vou amamentar mais depois dos seis meses . Eu estou em um profissão de risco . Preciso parar . Sinto muito pelo Kenny , mas pelo menos eu fiz o essencial .

Outra coisa , eu já escrevi aos meus pais contando sobre o meu filho . Mas , eu não disse nada sobre paternidade e maternidade dessa criança . Na reposta , meu pai me xingou muito , me chamando de irresponsável e traidor da raça . A minha mãe disse que queria ver a criança . E ela também queria ver o outro progenitor da criança .

As coisas vão ficar quentes lá em Revonnah daqui a 2 meses . Meu pai vai me esganar quando descobrir que Ben é o pai da criança . "

Meses depois

Ben P.O.V.

"Já voltamos da visita a Revonnah . Não precisa dizer que Rook Da tentou me matar de todas as maneiras possíveis e imagináveis . Ele só não consegui graças a intervenção da Rook Bralla . Ela ameaçou se separar do marido caso ele fizesse algum mal ao novo membro da família .

Dizem que as sogras são do mal , mas a minha certamente não é . Ela só pergunta muito . Sobre como é nossa casa , sobre como cuidamos do Kenny . E sem falar dos conselhos sobre casamento que ela nos deu .

3 dos meus 4 cunhados ainda não entendem muito bem sobre crianças , afinal são crianças também . Só Rook Shar é que ficou mais tempo com o Kenny . Aliás , ela vai ser uma tia babona ,com certeza .

No mais ,as coisas vão se acertar .

Eu gosto do meu filho . Não é ruim cuidar de crianças na idade dele . Exceto pelas fraldas . Odeio isso . Mas , depois dos 2 anos isso passa . Tenho certeza que não vai ser fácil educar uma criança . Mas , se muitos pais conseguem , eu também consigo .

Ainda bem que eu já terminei a escola , pois trabalhar em dois empregos é dureza . Um dia , eu vou para a faculdade . Mesmo que seja á distância , mas eu vou .

Quem diria , quem diria . Eu , Ben Tennyson , portador do Omnitrix , salvador do Universo , gay , noivo e pai aos 17 anos . Um dia as coisas mudam . E aqui estou eu . Com uma vida e família para tocar . Nunca é fácil . Mas , já que não tem escolha , apertem os cintos , porque o show vai começar . "

Epílogo

" Ben e Rook se casaram 3 anos depois . Ben entrou para a faculdade de administração aos 24 anos . Ele fez o curso á distância . Após se formar , ele abriu seu próprio negócio : uma casa de sorvetes .

Atualmente , Ben tem 30 anos e Rook 32 anos . Kenny está com 13 anos e acabou de perder a cauda . Ele é um garoto saúdavel .

Carl Tennyson nunca aceitou o neto . Mas , ele nunca proibiu Sandra de visitar Ben e Kenny .

Rook Da aprendeu a aceitar Ben com o passar do tempo . Não que ele goste do Ben , mas pelo menos ele tolera o genro .

Gwen e Kevin se casaram , mas eles não tem filhos , por que Kevin ficou estéril por causa das mutações sofridas na adolescência . Mesmo assim , eles adotaram uma menina .

Vovô Max aposentou -se definitivamente dos encanadores . E agora , ele curte os bisnetos , enquanto lhe sobra vida .

E assim todos eles vão vivendo suas vidas , pois o mundo gira e ninguém pode parar . "


End file.
